The Balance
by edens chaos
Summary: Magic has always had a balance. There is Light on one end and Dark on the other. In between this is a force that holds them together, combining the dichotomy of logic and emotion. But when the balance is forgotten and the scales are skewed, Dark becomes synonymous with Evil, the Light with Good, and the harmony that once prevailed, missing. Balance must be restored. By any means.
1. Prologue Magicarum Aequans Libra

Excerpt from "Magicarum Aequans Libra Examine"

(translated from Latin to Modern English)

Pompeii, Rome  
Ab Urbe Condita Year 800 (C.E. 47)  
Plebeian Emperor Claudius's Rule Year 6

It is with great pleasure and satisfaction that I, Schoolmaster of the Hermes Academy of Thought and Magic, present the first written theological and historical manuscript of the magical world. Unending decades of research have been poured into this project, and with our world finally becoming an interconnected series of relationships rather than the scattered Magi and Priests that were our forefathers, we have been able to create a place of study and knowledge to aide our future generations. Within this manuscript you will find countless theories, experiments, case studies, ideas and conclusions that we have tested and observed since before the founding of Rome. The common factor behind our discoveries is not only the theoretical origins of magic, but also the discovery of the inherent qualities found within magic itself. In order to understand the basics of our research, we will provide a basic outline of magic's characteristics.

The entity which has been referred to in the past by the names of various gods, but which we Priests simply refer to as Magoi, is not sentient, as the Plebeians who worship its power might believe. While it does not have a consciousness which creatures such as ourselves might have, it does carry a type of cognizance that passively watches those who use its power. In our workings with the high elves of Epidii from the Isle of Britannia, we were allowed access to what few stone writings they had which had been passed down through many generations. We found Magoi to have existed since long before any kind of written word. In the Epidii oral myths and histories, which correspond to many other magical species' myths as well, it is the creator of the natural world and those who inhabit it, both Magical and Plebeian. It is also that which allowed our kind to separate from the Plebeians and experience the power of magic to manipulate the world around us.

The most important revelation that we have found is the way the Magoi works in tandem with its users. To begin with, the casting of magical spells and rituals have two forms that are divided by an affinity that seems to be passed through blood. Our school has taken the liberty of naming them the Dark and the Light, despite previous naming monikers, because such titles offer a warning to those who might otherwise carelessly frolic amongst such an omnipotent power.

Dark magic is named as such because of a malady that has come to be known as _falling_. Within Dark magic, the use of emotions is essential to manipulating the magical core. Or rather, it is that magical beings call on their experiences and associated memories and feelings to mold their magic into the form they wish it to memory of the heat of a flickering flame against one's cheek can be used to produce a similar flame through a spell when focused upon. However, with or without a Dark affinity, when one practices the art beyond their own strength of will to control the emotions they are using, the emotions begin to control them. When one singular emotion begins controlling all the actions of a Magus, they are then considered to have _fallen_. Likened to that of a man who has become blind and can see nothing but darkness, so too is the _fallen_ blind to anything but the emotion that feeds them, eyes dark to everything around them.

The use of Light magic is no less dangerous. While those of the Dark affinity use emotion, the Light is for those with an inclination towards logic and symbolic based magics. By focusing ones magic through an equation or rune character, one is capable of manipulating it to their own uses. The runic alphabet of the Druids, for example, can be used to produce a flame much the same as Dark magic will, when the selected rune is drawn correctly in the air with a focus, such as a wand or staff. Normally when a Magus of either affinity casts a spell and uses some of the magic within their magical stores, the body slowly recovers it's core through rest and food. However, a scattering of those who use Light magic find that their cores and reserves of magic are slowly drained over their lifetime, decreasing by miniscule amounts with each spell cast, until they are no better than a Plebeian. They become susceptible to the sicknesses of the Plebeians and live far shorter lives than other Priests or Magus once their magic has been decreased to unusable levels. We find this far more dangerous in that the cause of such loss of magic and who it affects is not yet completely understood, although several case studies can be found in later chapters showing how such a frightening realization occurred.

However Magoi has always held a balance between these two. We believe that when an existence of this magnitude shares power with a select set of beings, it also must provide a way to make sure it does not run amok to the point of self destruction. Despite the terrible consequences that might befall those unable to control their emotions or the seemingly randomly selected when practicing Dark and Light magic respectively, the Magoi has provided an essential center between this dichotomy of magic. What is coming to be known as the Shades is the allowance of a varied mixture between Light and Dark, feeling and logic. By using the correct emotional state of mind to power one's spell, while at the same time using the logic of runes or other magical focus motions, to direct it, Priests and Magi have been able to circumvent the fate that might otherwise be cast at them.

It is this amazing discovery that has come to our attention in our search for a way to counteract the the loss that had before always affected what little community we had amongst one another. Throughout this publication we provide the examinations which were put through hundreds of tests over many decades and provide all who might view these pages a deeper understanding of the power Magic carries. It is with great hope and passion that our school will continue to provide information for the betterment of Magi and Priests, as well as provide a place for the joint sharing of knowledge and communication. As one of the head researchers I welcome you to peruse our first piece of major research and look forward to the future experiments and sparks of inspiration this book might produce. Without further ado, I present, "The Book of Magic and Balance."

Appolonaris Patroclus Zaratos  
Head Priest, Temple of Apollo  
Magus of Ritual and Transmutative Magic  
Schoolmaster of Hermes Academy  
Professor and Head Researcher of the Shades

* * *

Author's Note

First of, yes this is a Harry Potter fanfic.

But, well, lets see. I haven't written fanfiction in almost 10 years, but I am an avid reader. Last year for NaNoWriMo, I decided I would attempt a Harry Potter fanfic because despite having not written any actual stories in so long, I have kept a journal of all the plot bunnies bouncing through my head over the years. With this fic, I was hoping to put many of them to rest, and challenge my dusty writing skills into becoming active once more. During my first week in NaNo, my first chapter ended up being 10,000 words. And I then realized that this was going to be a huge undertaking if I wanted to pull it off. I seem to be writing backwards rather than forwards, making it bigger and bigger, hence why this is the first chapter.

I have no promises that this will be finished, and because I have written nothing but term papers in the last 8 years, I am deathly afraid my characters will become OOC and that people will hate it, blah blah blah. But, I'm putting a ton of real life research and most of my free time into this, and hopefully this will become one of those grand epic fics that people can read over and over.

Some future warnings for those who read; This might end up LV/HP, although not for a LONG freaking time, and it might re-write itself, so don't let it be a deterrent. I just happen to love that pairing and I love how much you can manipulate a neutral or dark Harry while still essentially keeping canon. The first whole section (or I might end up calling it _book_) is from Severus' POV. It will be Severitus-y! This will NOT be a dark-themed story. There will be dark bits and pieces but it WILL have a happy ending, if I ever reach that point. This will be an Alternate Universe because I'm going to change quite a few things, and those changes will allow for certain characters to be non-canon like. Especially Harry. I think most people will agree that from book 5 onward he became a whiny little brat who we want to smack up the back side of the head. I have also _not_ read the last book, but I do know generally what happens. I love Severus too much to watch him die.. :( For this story, what I don't change for plot reasons, I am hoping to keep as close to cannon as possible. If you catch something that might be wrong, and doesn't seem to have a purpose in being changed, please let me know.

If you want a bit more background on what this story will be about, why I'm writing it, etc. please visit my author's page for a deeper look. I like having a reason for everything, and being able to explain clearly _why_ something happens and how all the surrounding factors lead to that happening, so hopefully the AN in my profile will give some insight, if you're interested.

I look forward to well thought out criticisms and anything you can help me with to improve my writing. This AN is now a little too long so, until next time! Hopefully sometime this month or next.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, well, this took a lifetime and a half to finish.. I fussed over this chapter so much.. 'orz And it's still not perfect enough... ''''orz So I'm done editing...

It's at almost 13k words, 3k up from the original draft's 10k. I rewrote whole sections, added new ones, and fleshed out some others and did an all-around exhaustive editing job on this. However, I'm sure there are still mistakes generously scattered throughout because I don't have a beta-reader for this. If there are any paragraphs that are unclear, or spelling mistakes (especially with names!) or just anything you happen to think is off or could be improved, please let me know! Obviously some things are going to be explained more in-depth at a later date and so might be a bit vague, but I think I made them clear enough for now. I feel I put too much information into the beginning of this chapter because I wanted to get it out-of-the-way and I'm too tired to find more creative ways to spread it out. I also really like using the passive voice when I write, so hopefully it's not too difficult to understand. 'orz

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and thank-you for all the hits! I got 84 on the first day, so hopefully people are at least interested despite the short prologue! And especially Thank-You! for the favs, watches and the review~ Yay~

[EDIT 4.10.13] - I changed the prophecy a bit.. I really didn't want to, but I did..

* * *

An overly humid wind whipped through his hair and robes, as he walked along the gravel road that led through the town of Hogsmeade, wrapping them tightly to his tall frame. The recent weather reminded him of late September, with torrents of rain that had come and gone for the past few days. August 3rd should have been nothing like autumn, but the clouds building over head would soon threaten the town's inhabitants with another off-season downpour. Mud-filled holes crowded the pathway, and by barely lifting the edge of the long cloak snaking about his feet, he was able to avoid soaking them up. But after laboriously having to walk around another giant puddle, he flicked out his wand and cast an impervious spell, realizing he should have done so much earlier.

As he began the short climb that led to the Hog's Head, Severus Snape thought back on to why he was here. Several months earlier, his Lord had approached him about the interviews taking place for various posts at Hogwarts. Having been denied the job several decades earlier for 'a lack of real world experience' by Headmaster Dippet, and subsequently denied a second time when Dumbledore had risen into place, the Dark Lord had taken it upon himself to have Severus apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

Severus felt he was even more lacking in 'real world experience' than when Tom Riddle had been young. He had only graduated a year earlier and despite the fact that he was finishing his Mastery in just under 2 years, he spent very little time interacting with others and was known for being severe, if not cruel, towards those who displeased him. He was not the kind of person others might mistake to be a friendly teacher, but his Lord still wanted him to apply. The Dark Lord had stated that Dumbledore would find it difficult not to accept an offer from someone who was already such an accomplished, even if a bit anti-social, wizard. Severus had been stunned at the seldom offered praise, but his Lord had simply continued on. He had remarked that such insight into the creation of dueling spells was indispensable when teaching future generations about how to defend themselves, which would hopefully make an acceptable compromise with Severus' familial history for Dumbledore. Despite being a half blood, he _was_ a Slytherin, and one who descended from the Prince line, well renowned in the Dark circles and heavily rumored in the Light to be highly proficient in the Darker magics.

Much like the Dark Lord had been in his school years, Severus was also infamously known for his knowledge of the Dark Arts and had received a perfect NEWTs score in the Defense field. Along with being a competitor in the school's inter-house Dueling Association, he had also invented many defensive and offensive spells that were simple enough magic for almost anyone to cast. While some of his creations had been labeled under the suspicion of being Dark, many other spells had been quickly accepted among the other students for their own purposes and pranks.

Moreover, Severus held something that few other Dark wizards had and that which the young Riddle had not; a friend who was very much of the Light affiliation. Despite the misfortune that had happened in his 6th year, Severus was still held in close confidence to the recently married Lily Potter nee Evans. His Lord thought that such closeness might be beneficial to his cause, especially in moving several followers into environments that the man could not visit himself.

Having been allowed an insight to the Dark Lord's plan, Severus knew that he was being entrusted with an important task for the advancement of his Lord's plans. The other man thought it essential to have someone he could trust within the school for several reasons. A spy, for the first, would allow knowledge of the inner workings of the castle. Lucius Malfoy might have inherited a spot on the Board of Directors for the school, but too little information was being provided through that route to have any effect on their plans. A teacher, on the other hand, would provide direct access to Dumbledore and the politics and rumors that filled the castle.

_'Dumbledore is a very powerful man, Severus.' A pale hand held a crystal glass to thin lips._

_'He has both magical depth and political power that can essentially change the world with just a flick of his fingers. Most of the public simply see him as an eccentric old man who happens to be seated as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. They do not see the amount of power he has over them.'_

_There was a soft clink as ice rolled about inside the dark liqueur._

_'Be it in the Wizengamot, the ICW or other political arenas, I have my ways of watching him and countering his acts when needed. But Hogwarts is where he spends most of his time and I have no personal power there.'_

_Red eyes flash towards him, piercing him._

_'I need someone I can trust, someone who can listen and gather useful information in the one place where few can enter.'_

_Severus knew the Dark Lord trusted no one fully, only to the extent of their knowledge and use to him. But he knew he could become someone who would be useful._

_'Dumbledore is a Light wizard who does not view the Dark side of this world with any sort of respect. How he become such a man is important in understanding this hidden war, but for now it is enough to say that a being with such power is passing on his bias to children who have no protections against such influences._

_'Along with compiling knowledge for our cause, I need someone to provide a counter influence on what will become the next few generations of our world. I trust you can agree with this, Severus?'_

_'Of course, my Lord.'_

Very few understood exactly what the differences between Light and Dark were, and there were even less records of their history. That ignorance had been a scourge of misery among the users of Dark magic. It had been centuries since those whose blood held an affinity for emotional magic had been allowed to use it publicly. Fear of the wizards and witches who had lost their minds to the volatile magic made Light wizards wary of the Dark wizards that used it. Adding to this, in the decades that surrounded the Dark Lord Grindelwald, the use of Dark magic had become tantamount to evil and was now even more heavily restricted. The ministry was apt to labeling anything they didn't like to be the work of Dark magic, and it was only by claiming certain spells to be neutral, and hiding everything else, that Dark families could avoid being thrown into Azkaban.

Severus, on the other hand, knew quite well the histories of magic and it was the other reason the Dark Lord had chosen him for this task. The few documents and manuscripts left that recorded any information on the origins of magic were held dear and clutched close to those who happened to own them. His mother, even after having been cast from her familial home for marrying a muggle, had brought one such document with her. He remembered one of the rare times that he had sat by her knee as a child, studying the small, aging scroll and learning about magic. Through it, she had taught him how he could manipulate his own with the right thought and how he should always stay calm and in control of what he wanted to feel, lest his magic take over and control him instead. He remembered comparing his mother's lesson to the way his father acted when the man had returned one night, inebriated and out of control to the point of hurting his mother. He had promised himself that he would never lose control in such a way.

When he was about to begin his schooling at Hogwarts, he had been confused as his mother explained to him that he should be careful of the spells he casted, teaching him which ones were safe and those that should never be used in public. As soon as he had arrived at the castle, he had realized why. The other children outside of the Slytherin house had been so carefree, just as easy to anger as they were to laugh, while he had been immediately judged as something loathsome for his calm and collected mannerisms. He knew then that if he cast a summoning spell without the proper runic wand movements of the Light, he would be banned from the school and possibly incarcerated. But in the confines of the dungeons, he had continued practicing his magic in the manner his mother had taught him.

As he aged, he had begun to realize the hypocrisy that came with the magical world was at a much deeper level than he had first thought. He was both morally and intellectually frustrated to know that such-and-such a spell was punishable, but another was perfectly acceptable, if not encouraged, despite the fact they were both part of what he knew to be Dark magic. Rituals that had been practiced since before he could remember, prayers to magic and giving thanks for their powers and the changing season, were banned from the public view, and if one was caught practicing, they were paraded through the wizarding world like the muggle witch trials. Having to choose his spells carefully and hide such an integral part of who he was due to bigotry was one of the reasons he had been attracted to the Dark Lord's side. Promises of equality and power in a world where he was unable to prosper fully had enticed him to the charismatic and confident man. And it was such dedication to the need for change that had his Lord pushing him to become one of the wizards to change it.

But as much as the Dark Lord wished to have one of his own take over the influential position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he also knew that Severus would have a better chance of solidifying a place within the school through Potions. In the year since his graduation, Severus had focused on nothing but the Potions Mastery he had applied for straight out of school, and was on track to finish his final experiment next year in early February. He would then be eligible for joining the exceptional ranks of those who could claim Mastery to such a delicate and advanced art. His proctor and adviser was the current Potions Master at Hogwarts, Professor Slughorn, and it was through him that Severus knew there would be an opening for the post.

Slughorn had been getting on in his years and was planning on leaving the school in order to retire. It was a topic that the Professor had made sure to bring up liberally at the last few Slug Club meetings when Severus had still been in school. Later encounters for his Mastery consultations, as well as further invitations to tea that he was unable to avoid in a polite or respectful manner, had informed him of his mentor's irritation. The man had raved about his unwillingness to continue in an environment that was slowly being leaked of it's traditionally high-standards. Slughorn had been continuously hinting that he was looking for a replacement, and asking if Severus, despite his predominantly solitary lifestyle, knew anyone who might be interested in taking up the position in his absence. After relaying such information to his Lord, Potions had been added to his application with Slughorn's approval and recommendation. His old Professor had quickly forwarded a listing of the times and dates when interviews were being held.

And so here he was, stepping through the door frame of the Hog's Head for an interview as the first spatters of rain began to fall behind him. Why the interview wasn't being held in the Headmaster's office, or even somewhere in the school was uncertain, but Severus knew the Headmaster was predisposed to bouts of all sorts of strange mannerism and brushed the thought aside.

The lighting inside was dim, and the dark clouds seen through the dirty windows, blotting out the sun so deeply as they were, did nothing to help. A handful of patrons filled the odd chairs scattered about the open space. An old man missing most of his teeth was sitting on the far side of the counter with a cup of sludge like liquid filling his cup. Crowding around the fireplace were a few dirty looking children playing a game of Exploding Snap with an weathered and worn looking deck. Finally, a hag with a tangle of dirty hair cackled quietly to herself in the corner, catching Severus' attention as his eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for any hidden signs of danger. He reluctantly relaxed as they landed on the old bartender standing behind the counter, cleaning a dirty-looking glass with a heavily stained rag.

''Good afternoon, Aberforth.'' He spoke in a quiet greeting as he approached the counter and rested his hands lightly on the worn top.

The man he spoke to looked up from his hands, eyebrows raising up into his wrinkled forehead. "Severus!" The man's voice was gruff with surprise. He set down his cup and cloth and held out a weathered and heavily creased hand.

"It's good to see you lad. Been more than a year since I last saw you come in here!" He looked over the younger man with a tsk as they grasped hands. "Your last Hogsmeade weekend if I remember correct."

Severus felt the stirring of a guilty schoolboy begin in his gut and quickly shoved the emotion under a mask of polite remorse.

"Yes, sir. I apologize for not having stopped by before now."

Before he could continue with an explanation for his rather long absence of visits, Aberforth brushed it aside, waving his hand in the air.

"If I've told you once I've told you twice, call me Abe, boy. And I know quite well why you haven't been back, no need to be sayin' sorry." The older man gave him a wink. "You said you'd be working on yer mastery for something or another the day you left. Never seen a 7th year about to graduate who was so excited to keep on studying."

The ex-Slytherin felt a bit affronted as Aberforth gave an amused chuckle and resumed cleaning the glasses in front of him.

"How's that coming along any who? Still have quite a few years ahead of you no doubt. My own mastery in Magical Creatures took me about 10 years to complete although that was mostly because of all the 'inappropriate spell on a goat' nonsense. You know, I still wonder what on earth did they think I was doing?" The older man gave a grunt and shook the rag in his hand towards Severus as if scolding him.

"Here I am minding my own business, working on an attempt to make a goat produce bezoars more quickly and they think I'm having a bit o' 'how's your father'! With a goat! Pah."

As he gestured with his arms, the glass held in the barman's hand came dangerously close to flying across the room towards where the toothless old man was sitting, and Severus could see him hunching further over his cup with a protective gesture. He wondered if the emotion he was currently feeling was akin to what a child might feel when listening to an elderly member of their family ramble on about events and happenings that were long forgotten in any other minds, but was repeated avidly to anyone who would listen, as if it were a story about the inauguration of a new queen. Severus could no longer count how many time's he had slipped off to the Hog's Head on a weekend to escape the hustle and bustle of a Hogsmeade Trip only to have the story of Abe's beloved goats reenacted time and again. He was afraid that the man would be off on another hours long tangent and he would miss his chance for an interview, but Aberforth gave a short harrumph and instead of continuing, setting down a glass of Ogden's in front of him.

"Well, Snape? Lets hear it. It's not often one of my Slytherins come back for a visit to catch up."

Unwillingly admitted or not, he cared about Aberforth's opinion. Having rarely had experiences such as sharing something he was proud of with another, he speculated on the presentation of his words. In the end he simply spoke.

"I spent about seven months accessing files and libraries for research concerning several theoretical potions I was to create. One of the requirements to becoming a Master is to prove you have the ability to invent new potions to 'help improve the wizarding world.'" Severus gave a discreet snort at the thought of what several other Mastery candidates had put forth as improvements.

"I was able to complete the two necessary inventions based on the theoretical research in only 5 months following that, by using several of my creations from my school years and adapting them to the requirements for my Mastery.

"One is an antihistamine that is applied directly to the skin around the nasal cavity and is then inhaled through the nasal vestibule and creates a protective layer around the nasal conchae, preventing allergens from being able to enter or irritate the sinus capillaries."

As Severus felt himself settle into a lecturing mindset, he noticed Aberforth's eyes adopting a glazed look. It was similar to one that Lily had sometimes worn when he was explaining the intricacies of this or that potion and he realized he might need to clarify his vocabulary for a man who lead a relatively simple life.

"Essentially, it is allergy medicine, so pollen and animals won't make you sneeze. Muggles have many types of medicine for such things, but the wizarding world is sorely lacking." A light of understanding spread across the elder man's face.

"The other is a skin cream for dried and burned skin. I tried to make the compound more manageable so that the common witch or wizard could purchase it without a visit to St. Mungo's, and gave it a longer shelf life so that it wouldn't go to waste."

Severus pulled a small clay jar from the pouch within his robes and set it on the counter in front of the other man.

″Its much the same as what I brought during the school years but this should last a bit longer. 3 years to be precise, although I'm sure you will finish with it before then. Simply send me an owl if you need a replacement, and I'll send you a new jar.″

When Severus had first met Aberforth, he had been in his 4th year at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy had brought him to the Hog's Head and introduced the two of them, telling him that the bartender was a good man to be in contact with. He had visited every Hogsmeade weekend since then, enjoying the man's company and advice. The man was fond of handshakes, offering them as a sign of respect even to those far younger than his self.

Severus had noticed during one such instance that the elder man's hand had felt like the newly poured cement, similar to that which had once been formed into muggle sidewalks when Severus was young. It was rare that something new was added to the lower class district of Spinner's End, and Severus had been fascinated by the smooth to the touch feel. That was, until a neighborhood bully had pushed him into the ground and the seemingly porcelain-like curb became a thousand cutting knives against his skin.

He had asked about the man's hands in his normal blunt manner, and the man had laughed, but offered a vague explanation. When he had been younger, it seemed, Aberforth had been caught in a cross-firing spell that left his hands and wrists in a scarred and somewhat painful state ever since. He had been receiving a potion from St. Mungo's since then, but it was expensive, and he used it sparingly, only to dampen what little nerve damage remained.

Interested in the mechanics of such a potion, Severus had looked up the properties in the Hogwarts library. The main ingredient that he found used by St. Mungo's healers was dragonwood, known for its fire resistant properties to the point of being able to handle a dragon's flame. But it was a difficult piece of vegetation to find and extremely expensive because of that.

Severus had taken it as a challenge to find a simpler solution to such a powerful and rare ingredient. It had taken him several months of research and experiment, but he had eventually prevailed. His potion made use of pumpkins, which was an underutilized ingredient in the British Isles, but famous in the Americas from centuries ago for treating a variety of ailments, including burns and dry skin. He felt it was a rather brilliant idea to have taken such an inexpensive ingredient as an alternative for St. Mungo's, and had quickly offered the concoction to Aberforth in exchange for butterbeers when he happened to stop by on Hogsmeade weekends. Instead he had received free service on almost everything he ordered from that point on. They had kept the exchange silent, Severus feeling awkward and embarrassed at the tears in Aberforth's eyes when he had first offered the potion, and Aberforth respecting the pride of the frugal and spartan Slytherin. But he had helped the young Slytherin several times by offering full service for whoever happened to be with him, raising his esteem amongst his fellow classmates by allowing them to think he was treating them.

Despite that, since his graduation Severus had been so wrapped up in his Potions Mastery that he had neglected many important parts of his life, such as this. He had self-imposed a promise in his fourth year to supply his mentor-friend with the potion that would reduce and heal the burning and stinging sensation that came with the flaking skin on Aberforth′s hands. But the last batch he had sent to the older man was more than a year and a half prior, which had surely been used up at this point. Such an occurrence would have then forced the older man to once more visit St. Mungo's for the expensive burn treatment. Severus re-avowed his promise to continue providing the man with his hand cream from then on, regardless of any troubles that might be in his own life. The rough feel of Aberforth's skin, which currently felt like raw sandpaper, caused another guilty pang in his chest, a feeling he knew he deserved but hated nonetheless.

The man across from him stood silently, staring at the ceramic container sitting in front of him. With slow movements, he reached into the pocket of his shabby looking coat and removed a small pot identical to the one sitting in front of him.

″I knew you were busy.. I didn't want to interrupt your studies with an owl from a silly old man.″

His voice, which had taken on a hoarse tone once more, broke off and Severus could see a suspicious shine to the bartender's downcast eyes.

″I tried not to use it all up. I was just about to visit Mungo's and see if I could get put on a waiting list for some more dragonwood."

A rough hand reached out and covered his own, gripping softly but firmly, and he met the sparkling blue eyes that normally hid behind tangled gray hair and smudged wire spectacles.

"Thank-you, Severus. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Severus could only give a nod of acknowledgment in return under the weight of the emotions in Aberforth's eyes. As the grandfatherly man across from him turned away to set down the two identical jars of potion, Severus discreetly ignored how the dirty rag, never far from the man's hands, went up to dab at the moisture collecting in the his eyes. He took a slow drink of the alcohol set in front of him, enjoying the burn that ran down his throat while Aberforth applied a bit of the potion to his skin. Deciding that an awkward silence was only moments away, Severus continue with his explanation.

"I've but one requirement left to finish for my Mastery, and despite having selected a rather difficult task for myself, I feel that I am set to finish early next year, possibly in February. I am working to complete an acceptably improved experimental version of the Wolfsbane and have it recognized by the Board of Potion Masters.'' He gave a rare satisfied smirk, pleased with himself and his own ability to effectuate the terribly high standards of such a difficult potion in the amount of time it took most to simply finish the theoretical work.

Aberforth blinked several times at him, eyes still somewhat moist from earlier. "Well, that means... I mean... that would make it.. what, 2 years... Severus!" A large smile filled with awe deepened the wrinkles filling his face and creased the crows feet that surrounded his eyes. He held out his now smooth right palm once more. "That is an amazing accomplishment you've made for yourself. Congratulations, Severus."

''Thank-you,″ Severus offered sincerely, shaking the extended hand firmly while knowing that the man across from him was one of the few who would feel genuine joy for something good happening in his life.

''Here, some drinks and a meal on me, anything the young Potions Master wants!" Aberforth said, leaning back from the counter with a smile and a laugh in his voice, gesturing broadly with his arms towards the small stove that was set into the far wall.

Severus quirked an amused brow at his older friend's quick change of attitude, but slowly shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I will have to decline for now. As much as I came by to speak with you, I am also to attend some business today. I believe Headmaster Dumbledore is holding interviews for several positions in one of the upper rooms. I was told to arrive here at 3.''

"Well, well, well." Aberforth chuckled. "After all your hard work to complete a Mastery, you fancy yourself a teacher? And here I thought you'd be glad ter stay away from all the children." He gave another amused laugh and Severus threw a small scowl in his direction. With only the slightest hint of put upon airs, he continued.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is a particular interest of mine, and I would sincerely enjoy teaching others about its complexity. And with my skills in the Potions area and my Mastery soon to be complete, it would be appropriate to begin my search for a job beholden to such a high level ranking. Taking over Professor Slughorn's post would be an ideal. A place to sleep and experiment with ingredients and tools funded by the school, in exchange for teaching little children how not to blow themselves up, seems like a worthwhile endeavor.''

"Well, I wish you luck to still be thinking that in a few years. It's more difficult than it seems if the constant flow of frazzled teachers that come through here is anything to go by. The headmaster is upstairs with some old biddy for the Divination post. He should be about finished." Aberforth gave a smirk, somewhat at odds with his grandfatherly appearance.

"An old woman who came in here was claiming to be a descendant of the great seer Cassandra Trewlawny." He nodded towards Severus. "You should know her from history, she's the who predicted all those fluxes in the exchange system of dangerous creatures that upped the level of Class A Non-tradeable goods."

Severus gave a dip of his head, remembering from his research into runespoor and other protected snake species as potions ingredients. Those fanciful 'predictions' from a century ago had changed many aspects of the Potions world. Many Masters had been forced to find alternatives to important potions that called for now illegal ingredients. Several of his own theoretical potions required components that Trewlawny's premonition had prohibited, but would never be created unless the ban was lifted. Despite the now over abundance within the runespoor and related populations, he wondered if the ministry would ever move into action.

Aberforth gave a shrug and a speculative sigh. "I doubt she has any real sort of talent, what with the way she was carrying on. Irritated old Helen over there, got her all wrapped up in a tizzy." He gesture to the hag in the corner who had looked up and glared in their direction at the sound of her name.

Shaking his head, he continued wiping another glass with the same rag from earlier.

"Feel free to head on up, they're in room number 2. If you've got a moment, stop by again before you leave, I've got sommut for you.''

Severus looked in the direction the man had gestured towards and noticed a set of rickety stairs that disappeared behind a false wall and nodded again. Stepping back from the counter, he left his glass still mostly full, unwilling to head into an important interview smelling like a drunkard from such strong alcohol.

''Thank-you Aberforth, I'll head up now. I will visit again, hopefully as one of those frazzled teachers you spoke so highly of.'' He gave a smirk that suited his sarcastic tone and set a few knuts on the counter in thanks. Aberforth nodded towards him with a matching look and went back to cleaning his cups as Severus headed towards the stairs leading up to the guest rooms.

A flash of light echoed through a small side window, quickly followed by a roaring boom of thunder that set him on edge just slightly. Such weather was simply abnormal for August, even in this area of Scotland, he thought, remembering the building storm as he had made his way here. There was a heavy feeling in the air that he could feel. He would assume it was solely from the storm itself, except for the fact that even within the building there was a sense of growing tension. The sound of rain on the roof picked up, as did the wind, and by the time he reached the top of the stairs, a full-blown squall was raging outside.

Several doors stood along the sides of a short corridor down from where he was standing. A silver number one was nailed to the top of the one across from him. The walls of the corridor were paneled in dark solid wood that gave a sturdy feeling to the building despite the dankness and dirt. However, even knowing that magic was mixed in to help support the building did not ease the impression that the world might crash down around him with the gale outside.

Even with the howling of the wind, he could still make out the sounds of a conversation behind the door on his right as he turned into the foyer, subsequently with a bronze number 2 fastened to the front of it. As he stepped closer and raised his arm to knock, a sudden deep resonating voice began to sound from the room, booming as if made of thunder itself. His hand lurched forward, brushing against the door in surprise and causing it to peak open. His mind immediately began cataloging what was within even as it began to record what he soon realized was a woman's voice.

There sat Dumbledore in a bright sunrise shaded robe, little suns and stars rising and setting across the fabric. A matching hat sat upon his head, a little moon and sun dangling from the tip. He was seated in an old wooden chair, pulled up next to a small table arranged with delicate looking china that was oddly misplaced among the Gothic antiquity of the surrounding furniture. The older man's eyes, the exact shade he had just seen downstairs reflected in Aberforth's, were blown wide. The usual twinkle that he remembered from his school days was missing as he stared over his teacup.

Across from him, next to a window sat an older woman with her head thrown back at an odd angle, wild orange and brown shaded hair fluffed out about her chair and large spectacles skewed across her short nose that made her eyes look larger than they should. She reminded him of a giant bug that had just been stepped on, but the voice Severus was hearing seemed to be echoing from her throat, reaching deep into him and holding his mind in focus on the exact moment.

''The One with the power to vanquish Lords...

Will be born as the seventh month dies...

The Dark Lord shall mark Him as equal...

The Other shall mark Him as inferior...

And He will have power they know naught...

And all may die at the hands of the Other...

For the Lords cannot live while the Other survives...

The One with the power to vanquish Lords

Will be born as the seventh month dies...''

There was a space of silence as the last words trailed off, and in that moment, Severus felt a part of himself _shift_. It felt as if something had locked onto him, deep within his magical core and he realized it was the prophecy. His magic was accepting what was before him as truth as his mind passively acknowledged it to be true as well, despite the lack of proof. It was the nature or prophecies to be self-fulfilling, he knew from his short-lived interest in Divination, but they needed someone to believe in them first. It seemed that this one wished to be fulfilled b all means possible. There could be no other reason apart from magic itself as to why he somehow knew he was supposed to overhear this prophecy. Severus would most likely be the one to set it on it's course and he could sense that his future would now be permanently and deeply entwined within its whispering gasp, dragged along on whatever momentous occasions it would cause to pass. It was a terrifyingly awe-inspiring realization that he would be a fool to ignore.

Trewlawny's figure suddenly snapped forward from its oddly angled sprawl into a somewhat normal profile, hunched over her tea cup as if it would tell her all the secrets of life. She began speaking mid-sentence, as though the conversation that she was having earlier had been cut off halfway through.

''...although I don't always remember what they say. My mother told me once that she thought I had fainted in the living room but she could hear me mumbling about 'the green people', 'fiery stones' and 'destruction', and she was terrified that I was speaking of muggle aliens or the end of the world! But low and behold the next day, down it fell, the old Goblin-dug ruby mine from the last decade, all mined out. And another time..''

"Ahem, thank-you for your very thorough answer my dear." Dumbledore cleared his throat.

Even through the crack in the door, Severus noticed a grandfatherly smile sliding in to cover the sharp look that had momentarily reflected a mind that was surely whirling through the possibilities of a such a sudden prophecy. Especially one that involved "Lords" of any kind. He acknowledged himself to be far above the average intelligence of wizards, and because of that, he knew anything volatile between wizards of such power and political prestige as those who claimed themselves to be Lords, were above his own current understanding. He would allow his own Lord to ponder the ramifications of such a powerful prophecy and work out his own involvement at a later date.

"I would like to congratulate you, Madame Trewlawny, and let you know that you will indeed have a position in our lovely school," Dumbledore stated delightedly, his hands coming together in a steeple before him.

Severus was surprised to hear the headmaster accept such an.. obvious fool as a professor for a school so well known for its high quality and standards. He supposed that due to a true prophecy having just been revealed in front of him, the consequences of letting her loose and missing another, possibly related, glimpse of the future, despite her absent-minded nature, would be disastrous. Or maybe it was simply that Professor Slughorn was correct. Either way, the Dark Lord would surely be upset for missing his opportunity to capture the witch for himself, but there was little Severus could do.

While he mused, Dumbledore began sweeping his hand across the small table and the tea, biscuits and muffin crumbs began swirling away into thin air.

"I think that should be about all for today, Madame. I will have Professor McGonagall, our Deputy Headmistress, send you an owl with several forms to sign, and information for our future meeting.''

Dumbledore stood from his chair with a genial smile, holding out his hand in a gentlemanly manner to help Trewlawny from her chair. Severus quickly backed away from the door, noticing offhandedly that the wind and rain outside had died down and the thunder seemed to be echoing from farther away.

''Oh.. OH! Oh my, thank-you so much Headmaster Dumbledore,'' Trewlany said with a worshiping tone, as if she had just been offered all the riches of the world. Severus knew, however, that it was possibly in exchange for her freedom.

"It's been such a pleasure speaking with you! You cannot believe how grateful I am for such a wonderful opportunity. Oh it would make my great grandmother Cassandra so proud to know her line still has the Eye to see into what Fate has in store for the future. Oh thank-you Headmaster.." There was a clattering sound and Severus imagined she must be falling over herself and onto what remained of the tea set with her blubbering attitude, as he moved further down the hallway.

''Now now, no need to kick up such a fuss, I'm sure you knew from the start you would be picked for the job. I look forward to working with you in the future, my dear.'' Dumbledore spoke with a smile in his voice, no doubt enjoying the oddness of the woman before him and planning the many ways they could entertain themselves. As he heard their footsteps approach the door, Severus knew he had to act or he would be accused of having been listening in to their conversation, or worse, having overheard the prophecy. He strode forward once more, making sure to step heavily and cause the floorboards beneath him to creak. Knocking swiftly, he allowed a mild widening of his eyes to show surprise on his normally stoic face as the door creaked open even further against his fist.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed towards him with suspicion, but it was quickly hid behind the usual twinkle in his eyes, a swift reflex for such an old man. Severus didn't know whether he had managed to hide that fact that he had been lurking or not, but in a grand voice Dumbledore called out to him with a relaxed posture.

''Severus, my boy, it's so nice to see you! And prompt as always!" The man gestured with his arm as if he would like nothing better than to embrace Severus as a long lost son, but was restricted by the woman on his other. Severus was grateful for her presence at that moment.

"Please allow me a moment to lead my guest Madame Trewlawny out before joining you. A new pot of tea might be in order, as I do believe ours has gone cold. Oh, and do help yourself to some sherbet lemons, they're in the tin can on the table.'' His jovial voice echoed into the hallway as he lead Trewlawny towards the door. She gave him an uncertain smile which he replied to with a stony look. At his sneer, she quickly turned away from him and hid her face within her hideous tangle of orange hair. Severus stood to the side as they toddled out of the room and down the stairs, before seating himself next to the table holding the cooled tea service. He tapped his wand on the surface of the table and settled in for a short wait as he fixed himself a cup of tea with the new steaming pot appeared.

He glanced disparagingly over at the tin of lemon candies, remembering none too fondly of the many times he had been called to the headmasters office after a fight or prank with the Marauders. Being told with a twinkling smile that there would be no severe punishment for anyone, just detentions, was infuriating, and an offer of candy was the only attempt at condolences he had ever received. Even after the bloody Lupin incident, as he had lain in the infirmary, all he received was a pat on the head and a tin can next to his bed.

Even though at the time he had claimed to himself that it would never be enough, he had already forgiven the elder man. Lily's insistence and logic that the headmaster was simply trying to protect those who couldn't protect themselves had somewhat pushed through his anger-clouded judgment. Dumbledore had been trying to protect Lupin, despite his 'Dark' creature status, from a world that would have killed the boy had they known he was amongst school children. It was much like how the Slytherin House was viewed, and Severus could at least acknowledge if not respect the headmaster's attempt at protection, when he was never severely punished for his own, sometimes brutal, retaliations. Lupin's apology for the incident, in which the other man had had no dominion over his werewolf controlled mind, and his later acceptance as a test subject for his Wolfsbane experiment, had lessened his anger to some extent. In the end, he laid his ire solely at the feet of Black and Potter.

He was pulled from his reminiscence of the past as Dumbledore returned, jovial and bright. The aging man sat once more in the old wooden chair that Severus had seen him sitting in earlier while peering through the door. The sun and moon dangling from his hat were twinkling in the freshly exposed sunlight peaking through the murky window.

"I hope you don't mind if I make myself a cup of tea? The madame from earlier simply loved to talk and I found myself so caught up in her tales that I couldn't bare to interrupt with a sip and now I find myself simply parched!"

The elder man had already begun going through the motions of preparing himself a cup, but still had the gall to look questioningly at Severus, as if for permission. Severus gestured for him to continue with his dalliances and was not surprised when the headmaster took an inordinate amount of time preparing. Hot earl gray blended with light milk, and enough sugar to kill a muggle diabetic, Severus snidely noted. Next was the selection of cookies and biscuits from the tray that had appeared next to the pot when Dumbledore had seated himself. One by one, his knobbled fingers hovered over each one, as if it was a selection his life depended on. To the headmaster, it probably did, but Severus felt his patience being slowly tugged on until he realized what was happening.

'So we begin,' Severus thought to himself with a disdainful grimace as a reminder his Lord had offered him came to the forefront of his mind. The Dark Lord had explained that despite Dumbledore's forgiving and kindly nature, the man was also a skilled manipulator. He was apt to throwing his political opponents in the Wizengamot and ICW off-balance with odd habits, but supposedly he could be just as ruthless as the Dark Lord when it came to what he wanted, especially if the last war with Grindelwald was anything to compare to. He was someone who hid cunning looks such as earlier behind his grandfatherly appearance. But Severus was very much a man of science and logical thought, despite his propensity to Dark magic, and so took both his own preconceptions and the Dark Lord's impressions and balanced them in his mind, waiting for the chance to see which weighed out.

Superficially, he settled on an indifferent if not a bit emotionless look, and took a moment to settle his Occlumency barriers by pushing the prophecy that had occurred just minutes ago to the back of his mind, under a mine of locks and shields.

"Would you like a biscuit, Severus? These raspberry flavored ones go so well with a bit of clotted cream," Dumbledore's delighted voice carried through the quietness of the room. As if to emphasize the deliciousness, the older man began to eat one, several crumbs finding their way into his beard and a bit of cream smearing itself onto his upper lip.

"No thank-you, Headmaster," he declined politely. Instead he took a calming sip of tea, allowing the heat and taste to focus his attention elsewhere. He lifted his cup and almost unconsciously began using sense of smell and his taste buds to search for potions of any sort that might be blended into his cup. Finding none, he took a larger taste, habitually remembering to hold the china properly as a respected pureblood should, a habit dating back to the etiquette lessons his mother had drilled into him in defiance of his being a half-blood.

"Well, Severus. I do find myself surprise to see you here this fine day."

He gave a beaming smile over his cup and Severus mentally rolled his eyes at the thought of the storm that had been raging almost moments ago.

"Surely you can't already be feeling the need for a sense of nostalgia from your old Alma mater. My, you only graduated a year ago, such a lively bunch you were. Feels as if it were only yesterday." Dumbledore gave a pleasant sigh, eyes cast upward in remembrance.

"I assure you it is for much more practical reasons that I have come. As I'm sure you remember from the letter I owled you, I am here to apply for a teaching position." Severus replied, polite and emotionless, but secretly doubtful of the Headmaster's mind.

"Yes, yes, I suppose I do recall as such. In fact, we have several openings this year, but I cannot find it within my memory as to which you could possibly be interested in!" There was a facetious laugh that irked him, but he kept himself neutral.

"I happened to overhear from Professor McGonagall that Professor Mugwort's successor was unable to continue a second year. Something about a vampire clan in Albania calling to him for research."

"Oh, Professor Quirrell! What an interesting young man he was. A bit younger than most of the other teachers with an odd stutter when he spoke. And always so afraid of his own shadow! I was worried I would spook him up a wall like Mrs. Norris if I were to ever meet him in the hallways at night. I was sad to see him go, but he was quite insistent."

"Yes.. well," Severus gave a pause. "The constant change of professors from when I was a student seems to have continued. I believe I have enough experience in the field to teach the subject up to NEWTs level, and past if required. Alongside this I can promise enough self-discipline so as not to up a leave after just a year because I allowed a group of children run me out of the school." He held a strong conviction on this point, remembering the personal disgust at the various weak-minded professors he had encounter throughout his years.

"As a prior student, I am predisposed to the areas of study that tended to be overlooked by the perpetual rotation," he continued. "My experience with dueling and spell creation, as referenced from Professors Slughorn, Mugwort, and my 4th year Professor Salmath, provide me ample material from which to teach a Defense class." Severus reached into the folds of his robes and pulled from an inner pocket several envelopes held closed with wax seals encased in minor security charms.

"You had such talent in dueling," Dumbledore offered as he accepted the letters handed to him. "If I remember correctly, Professor Salmath was the one who encouraged you to join the dueling club. You only attended the Tournament in your 5th year, oddly enough held when several Gryffindor quidditch players had been impaired by a recent match, and won with a spectacular final duel against Remus Lupin." The headmaster sent him a beaming smile from behind the now open letter he was looking over.

Severus felt mildly irritated at the implication that he had only entered because Potter and Black had pulled some flashy moves during a quidditch game that had forced them to be bedridden for two weeks after they had failed to pull up from the ground quickly enough. He had been looking forward to facing off with them in an arena where he could have throw legitimately nasty spells towards them and not been blamed for the outcome. His duel with Remus had almost made up for it with the amount of skill he had need to put towards the challenge of defeating him. In the end though, he had won, exhausted but thoroughly pleased with himself. His lack of later entries had simply been attested to greater interest in other pursuits.

"I was never so proud as I was then to see one of my quieter students come so completely out of their shell."

This quiet statement added to the end of Dumbledore's short monologue stopped his irritation short. It warmed him in an odd way that the Headmaster of over 300 students would pay such attention to the quiet studious Slytherin that he had been. Then again, he thought, he rivalry with Potter and Black probably put him into the spot light more often than not, in the headmaster's eyes.

"It is quite admirable goal you've taken on for yourself, Severus. A teaching position is not something to be taken lightly, and I know you might feel prepared for it. However, seeing how you only just graduated a year ago yourself, what do you believe gives you the qualifications for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle brightly as he asked this question and for a moment, Severus was thrown off balance.

What could he be thinking to have such a look about him? Severus held three glowing recommendations from noted professors and academics in the Defense and Dueling world, a perfect NEWTs score, and variety of other accolades and accomplishments that he had listed in his original application. He was by no means attempting to be egotistical, but what more could the man be fishing for?

"In the capacity of Defence, as I am sure you remember from my schooldays, I knew far more counters and spells than most other students throughout the years. I spent and still dedicate time to researching new curse, jinxes, counters and spells that are light, gray and sometimes even dark. I hold no discrimination to different fields of magic, and can teach defense against both light and dark offensive magic.

"In the past year, I have been working on a Potions Mastery, and have encountered several types of creatures considered to be Dark and dangerous to wizarding kind, including werewolves, thestrals and vampires. One of the potions I am working on requires use of werewolf parts and knowledge, thus I have been spending an inordinate amount of time studying them in depth.

"However, I understand that this position is one of the more important areas of study and requires the highest of qualifications. If my own are found to be lacking in this field, I have also received further recommendation as the next Potions Master from Professor Slughorn. I believe it is included within the letters I handed you as well. Once I have completed my Mastery, I should be more than qualified." Severus finished with a confident tone to his voice. There was very little Dumbledore could do to refute such a claim, as it was true.

"Horace was just telling me about that the other day. How has your Mastery been going? Surely you cannot be completed for another several years at least." Dumbledore offered a placating smile, as if he was trying to lessen the blow to Severus' pride whilst delivering the well known fact that it took most wizards 5-10 years to complete a Mastery in any subject. Potions tended to be on the longer end of the spectrum.

"I am due to receive my Mastery in early June of next year. My experimental potions are in their final stages and I am to send them in for review on the 4th of February. I then must give a lecture about the creation, application and uses of the various potions I've worked on to a review board in April. When I am approved, the awards ceremony for those who have completed their Masteries this year will be held on the 7th of June."

As a spark of honest astonishment flitted through the headmasters face, Severus allowed a slight smirk to grace his face, letting the man know he was indeed quite proud of becoming the youngest Potions Master in recorded history. He knew he had a brilliant mind when it came to potions, though he never spoke of it often, and he had the highest of confidence that he would be on stage with the other, older wizards who would also complete their studies next year.

"Congratulations Severus," came the unexpected exclamation from the headmaster. Hands soft with wrinkles, Dumbledore patted his own in a warm clasp, congratulating him. "You make an old man proud to be a teacher."

Severus gave a silent nod, passively acknowledging the man's praise.

"With such accolades to your name, there are so many paths laid out before you. I am quite surprised in that I cannot quite comprehend why you would wish to return to a school filled with... what was it you once called them? Whimpering little dunderheads who do nothing but endanger others in their wildly unsuccessful attempts to gain even more attention at making fools of others while trying to flood the Slytherins or break off the Gryffindor tower(1) through their malignantly intentional potions mistakes."

Dumbledore paused, a thoughtful look passing across his face as Severus felt a well of embarrassed amusement fill him. "Or was it the flashy wand waving fools who have no regard for the delicate simplicity that can be found within a softly simmering potion or the finely balanced differences between chopping, dicing and mincing. I'm sure I've heard both before.."

Severus had the decency to hide the amused smirk that attempted to cross his face at the perfect recitation of his rant after the Marauder's final prank that had taken place during the last Potions class of the year before NEWTs. They had thought it would be fun to ignore the instructions written on the board and attempt to create the largest, most versatile concoction they could think of. Severus had finished his own potion early and when he had finally looked up from bottling it, he noticed the impending explosion and had been able to cast and hold a compression spell around the cauldron, soon backed up by Lily's own suppression spell, long enough to allow most of the students time to escape the classroom.

Potter and Black, Lupin having been in the infirmary that day due to the previous full moon, had been close to collapsing against one another in laughter at the sight of Severus and several other Slytherins covered in potions goop and powdered with centuries old mortar dust that had fallen from the ceiling during the explosion. They hadn't thought it so funny, however, when Professor Slughorn came rushing from the room, calling for the mediwitch as several students had been hurt by falling bricks, and Peter Pettigrew, the last of the marauders had been knocked unconscious and pinned beneath a fallen potions cabinet.

Having severely hurt one of their own in what they thought to be a simple attempt at a prank, they sprang into action, running down the hallway in order to collect the Healer. Other Gryffindors helped to move the cabinet itself and aid the incapacitated students from the room. No one had been fatally injured, many simply patched up for bruises or a couple glasses of Skele-grow for broken bones, but Pettigrew had been sent to St. Mungo's for the summer with a damaged spinal cord and was forced to delay his NEWTs until this year's session.

Suffice to say, it had taken some extreme apologizing on the part of both Black and Potter. In the months after his release from St. Mungo's when Severus had stopped by to visit with Lily, it had been amusing to see his two rivals bowing and scraping to the demands of their short and pudgy little friend. The last he had heard of Pettigrew, both Black and Potter had provided quite a bit of monetary funds for starting up a magical menagerie in the Alley. Having only had skills when it came to magical animals, Peter was an up-and-coming new shop during the back to school season this year, helping many of the new 1st years find suitable familiars to take with them to Hogwarts'.

At the time of the incident however, Lily had been furious. Having plans for a late summer wedding with the Potter heir, she had almost delayed her marriage indefinitely at the thought of marrying a man who could harm his own friends in such a way. James, terrified of losing the love of his life, had done everything in his power to apologize to her, and had finally come to Severus on his hands and knees, asking for his help in persuading Lily to continue the wedding. To say he had been shocked would have been putting it mildly, especially when James had been willing to release the life debt between them, if only Severus would help. They both knew it would never have transferred for such a small exchange, but the pleading look in James' eyes and his confession irritatingly convinced Severus that the man before him had matured somewhat from his younger bullying self, if only infinitesimally. The pranks had certainly calmed after his renewed friendship with Lily.

'Snape.. no, Severus, please. I know what I did was a terrible thing. I never meant to hurt anyone, whether it be Peter or a Slytherin or... anyone. I should have thought it through more, I should have held Sirius back from making it more explosive, there are so many things I could have done. Lily.. I can't lose her over a stupid last hurrah. Please Severus.. You are the only one she would trust to listen to something like this.'

He didn't want to think about why, exactly, he accepted, but if he had to admit it to himself, it was the mention of Lily's trust that reminded him of how he had betrayed it himself a year ago.

'Get up Potter. I'll help you. Even I can admit you've.. matured a bit this year. You will never deserve a woman like Lily. But I will help you.'

He had spoken in a sharp tone while thrusting his hand before him in an offer to help the other stand from his kneeling position. Potter had reached out hesitantly and grasped the pale potion stained hand before him, but before pulling himself up he whispered quietly,

'No one could ever deserve Lily.'

And Severus could do nothing but nod his head in agreement at the thought of the kind-hearted and fiery redhead. If Lily could forgive him for the terrible name he had called her little more than a year ago, he could somehow forgive and help James Potter. Doing otherwise would be a terrible disservice to Lily just as much as it would himself or Potter.

Severus had gone to visit her the next day and had, in a completely no-nonsense tone, told her she was being foolish and that while he agreed James was a stupid, childish man who should have known better than to mess about in such a way during a Potions class, she knew the man better than to accuse him of purposely attempting to harm anyone in such a way. As much as he thought Potter would never be a good enough man for his Lily, he knew they loved each other, and something so easily fixed shouldn't stand in the way of Lily's happiness.

The look of joy in Lily's eyes at his self-proclaimed pathetic attempts of persuasion was almost painfully blinding. Having grown up next to one another from childhood gave them a deeper connection to one another that almost no one else would ever understand. And because of that connection she knew how hard it had been for him to admonish her. It was even more difficult to let her go into another man's arms. But holding on when he knew it was hopeless would destroy that bond, and he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening again. And now, with the prophecy he had just overheard and the sense of impending change it seemed it would bring to his life, he knew he was about to find out just where his own life would lead.

Though his reminiscences had take but seconds to flash through his mind, he felt as if the pause in the conversation had take longer than it should have. He cleared his throat and with a disparaging tone, he replied.

''Yes, I do remember saying something along those lines during my last year. However, knowing that Slughorn is contemplating his future retired life, and what everyone can see to be a lack of proficient Defense teachers over the years, I feel it necessary to my own conscience that someone of competence become the next professor to prepare the consequent generations in how not to get themselves killed, in either field.''

Dumbledore offered a jovial laugh. "Well that does speak something to your character my boy. I always knew you had a heart behind the cold exterior of yours. But of course you would, having made friends with your school boy enemies, all for the sake of your childhood friend."

A blinding smile was flashed his way and it was all Severus could do not to sneer at the accusation of friendship.

"I regret to inform you, Headmaster, but while I think of Lupin as a possible acquaintance, the other three I _barely_... tolerate."

And it was with a great deal of effort that Severus was able to afford such an admission. However knowing the Headmaster would see what he wanted, and that it certainly could only help his chances, he allowed it to slip from his mouth. The headmaster gave another chuckle, sending the dangling star and moon bouncing up and down with his pointed hat. After another joint sip of tea, a grave look took over the headmaster's face, although that damnable twinkle was still there.

"Well, Severus, while I certainly do appreciate you coming all the way down here to have such a lovely chat with an old man like myself, it seems I have to deliver a bit of bad news now. You see, unfortunately, I have already hired the new DADA professor. But if, sometime next year, something also happens to cause this professor to be unable to continue I encourage you to come back and apply again."

Dumbledore set his teacup down, his expression tensing at the edges and smile becoming forced.

"As for Potions, while I know Professor Slughorn is beginning to get on in his years, he has not yet spoken with me about any thoughts of retiring. I must apologize if he gave you any such thoughts as to the Potions position being currently open.

"At the same time, despite what you have just told me, I think it would be best if you took your time in finishing your Potion's Mastery before taking up such a tedious job as teaching. You are still so young, Severus! There is no need to be tied down to this school at such a young age. Go and experience the world first!" Dumbledore reached over to pat Severus' hand in what was meant to be comforting and encouraging, but simply felt patronizing.

Severus had known there was a relatively high chance that he would not be selected as a professor for Defence. Potions were his forte, and becoming one of the youngest Masters in history meant that he had a wide range of opportunities to choose from. While not his first, teaching was a role he could fill easily, and he should have been chosen. But Dumbledore had just side-stepped him completely. Slughorn had assured him that he would be retiring this year as soon as the Headmaster gave his approval. Had the man lied? And already having hired someone for the Defense position but still allowing him in for an interview... Severus felt his ire and frustrations boil.

"Headmaster, if I may be so bold, might I inquire as to who you've selected as the next Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

Severus assumed it would most likely be another two-bit hack who couldn't find the back end of a wand just like all his own Defense teachers, but it was good to be informed.

"Certainly my boy! I must say, he is a certain acquaintance of your," and Dumbledore paused with a slight smile, "Despite what you might think, it is not simple weak-mindedness that is causing our constant rotation of professors, but a curse. Every year! Something or another happens to them and we have to hire another. The new professor I have selected is someone who claims he will be able to break this jinx. Remus Lupin was fairly persuading in his conviction that he could end this so called Annual Disaster curse we have affecting our candidates for Defense. He has begun working on a counter-jinx and in order for him to have close access to the cursed location and better research facilities, I offered him the job. I do hope nothing happens to him though, such a sweet boy with such a terrible curse himself..."

As Dumbledore mumbled to himself about Remus' chances, Severus felt a certain pang of betrayal after hearing Lupin's name pass the headmaster's lips. Having been over looked in favor of the werewolf, who himself was just as 'young' and 'inexperienced' as he was, created a painful welt along his usually secure pride in his abilities and accomplishments. He wondered if the old man even realized the amount of sophism and hypocrisy that poured from his lips.

As for his Lord's duplicity...

Severus gave a subtle shake of his head to clear such thoughts for later, pushing them and his growing rage back to the part of his heavily shielded mind currently housing the prophecy. He produced a false smile that turned out to be more of a grimace that could in no way cover the slight betrayal he was sure reflected from behind his mental shields. He held out his hand and gave a light quick shake in thanks to the Headmaster.

"I thank-you for the opportunity to speak with you and would request that you keep me in mind for any future openings at your school." Severus asked with a emotionless tone.

"I will endeavor to do so, Severus," Dumbledore replied cordially. "When Professor Slughorn does come to me in his request for retirement, you shall be at the top of my list, if you've finished you Mastery by then."

The final 'if' given by the headmaster was like adding bubortuber pus to the already festering wound in his pride. The lack of confidence from both the Headmaster and his Lord at attaining such an occupation as a Professor at Hogwarts... He gave a short bow in thanks and went to leave the room.

"Ah, Severus, let me walk you to the door. I'm set to return to Hogwarts myself now." Dumbledore said as he pushed himself up from the table and began banishing the remaining dishes while Severus paused by the doorway. In moments, the elderly man was placing a hand on the crook of Severus' arm to balance himself. Despite the anger he felt at being denied the position he had wanted, he still highly respected the man next to him and easily removed the urge to throw the arm off and storm away as they made their way down the creaking stairs of the old inn.

"Now, my dear boy, I was wondering if you could possible relay a message to Lily for me. I've been remiss in asking her to tea, and as an old man, my mind seems to slowly be melting out my ears in a puddle of lemon drops as I begin to forget everything around me. I'm afraid I might forget to send her a letter by the time I arrive back at the school. How is her new assignment at St. Mungo's coming along?"

"She's working with several Incurable patients under Healer Stout in the Janus Thickney ward for her Charms mastery."

"Ah, quite the laudable occupation. Is she attempting a Potions mastery as well?"

"No. She claims to have no need for further education in the subject." Severus sniffed pityingly at the thought of someone no longer needing to study potions.

"I'm sure its because she has you for all her potions needs." Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Severus, its been lovely chatting with you, please do come visit again soon. Maybe you, James and Lily can all come for tea and we'll see how everyone's Masteries are coming along."

As they exited the stairwell, Severus slowed his steps, remembering his promise to speak with Aberforth after his interview. About to politely attempt to part ways with the Headmaster who was pulling his arm towards the entrance, Aberforth called out to him.

"Sev'rus, a moment lad, if you will. Com'meer, Com'meer, I got something for you. Meant to pass it on the next time I saw you, but you never came 'round." Aberforth gave him a look over his spectacles, he's sky blue eyes twinkling in understanding at his plight.

Momentarily saved from the man who was wreaking havoc with his self-control, he walked towards the counter where Aberforth was waiting. He was holding a long thin box in his gnarled hands, at which he beckoned Severus over to take a look inside. Severus couldn't help the small stutter in his breath that passed his lips when he looked at was inside. His anger dissipated for the time being, he almost instantly began digging through the catalogue of potions ingredients in his mind and placing exactly what was inside that box.

"Hagrid first brought some o' this up from the forest a few months after you had left Hogwarts, claiming it to be some of the strangest snake skin he'd ever found, and needing a bit of help placing the creature and what not. I did a bit of research for him and it seems we've got a little Occamy takin' up residence in the Forbidden Forest. Ain't doin' no harm of course, seeing as its still just a tiny thing if the skin is anything to go by, but the feathers Hagrid found mixed with the newer skins brought a bit of interest to the both of us. Thought you might like it for yer potions, so I asked him to save me some if he found more."

To say Severus was stunned when Aberforth place the small box in his hands was the least of the matter. Normally only found in India or the warmer climates of the Far east, the Occamy was a rare snake with soft, wing-like protrusions coming from its back, and two legs extending from its belly, allowing it to glide from treetops to capture prey much like a bird. The shed skin and feathers held bits of silver that normally swept across the snake's back in a diamond pattern, a natural by-product when the oils on their skin hardened. It sold in the lower hundreds of galleons, normally by the gram, and was most commonly used for advanced healing and scrying potions.

"Aberforth. I can't accept this. You could sell this and be well off for a decade at least." Severus could feel a slight strain in his voice at the thought of receiving such a gift, even if it was so obviously not because of charity.

"Consider it a present for yer up comin' Mastery. You make the Slytherin house proud, me boy, no matter where yer life takes you." Aberforth gave him a warm look. After a moment he gave an abrupt cough and spun around awkwardly, quickly returning to his dishes.

Severus felt a sense of calm flow into his chest at the reassurance. He would never openly admit it, hardly even to himself, but he was very glad to have been sorted into Slytherin and have met Aberforth. Many a Snake had come to the Hog's Head when in need of escape from the castle or an ear to listen when they couldn't go to Slughorn for Darker problems. The man had always been non-judgmental and gave sound advice despite, or perhaps because of, his decidedly neutral stance on magic.

"Thank-you Aberforth. I appreciate the gift and will make sure you receive any other potions you might need in the future." Severus called to the man's back as he turned and continued back over to where Dumbledore was attempting to wait inconspicuously. He was unobtrusively cleaning his glasses, but the shine in his eyes told Severus that he had overheard everything, despite their lack of attempting to hide their conversation.

"I see you are friends with my brother, Severus. A good man, is he not?" Albus spoke with a warm tone, looking closely at his face as if searching for surprise at the revelation of their brotherhood.

What truly surprised Severus was the brush of Legilimens he felt, touching up against his deepest shields. It was behind those shields that he protected his darkest and most dangerous memories. They were also currently housing the prophecy and quite a bite of his rage. The probing was skillful and he most likely wouldn't have noticed if not for the trigger his Lord had placed within his mind. He was extremely grateful, then, for the Dark Lord's tutelage in the mind arts. The art was extremely difficult to master, and he was unfortunately not yet perfect. Because of this, his Lord had added several contingent counter-measures to help him ward off a Legilimens attack.

He was suprised by Dumbledore's boldness, but thankfully the shock was only on his surface thoughts, and Dumbledore was unaware, deep within his mind. Having no wish for them man to learn that he knew the prophecy or that he knew Dumbledore was Legilimizing him, he released several memories from behind the heavy shields to placate the man. Relating them back to his earlier question he whipped together a cloud filled with memories of speaking to Aberforth about his home life and his father along with his resentment at being rejected by the Headmaster for the position. By releasing memories for the man to view rather than letting nothing pass the almost impenetrable walls, he was able to play on what he assumed would be a Dumbledore who thought he had yet to master his Occlumency. Feeling the man slip from his mind, he was grateful that it had worked and quickly locked his mind up tighter than before.

"He is a great man," Severus put simply, before holding the door open for the headmaster to leave.

* * *

2, almost 3 months later and it's finished! I edited this so many times its not even funny. I apologize for the wait, although this fic hasn't even really started yet..It's insanely long, and future chapters with hopefully be much shorter, and therefore faster.

Some random notes:

I always enjoyed that strong bond of trust between Dumbledore and Severus, but unfortunately, that bond isn't possible for this story. So I built one between Severus and Dumbledore's brother instead, because I wanted to try to keep that pure sense of faith from the original story.

And hopefully I didn't totally destroy your sense of what Severus is normally like, but the first major change is that he is obviously still friends with Lily, which in the original story was a major reason behind his angry and hateful demeanor. So that won't be as strong in the story, but he is hopefully still going to be the sarcastic and snide Snape we all known and love in future chapters. He just happened to be dealing with someone he actually likes this chapter and thus is a bit... softer, shall we say.

I also really enjoyed a scene from the fic Death of Today where Voldie is explaining to Izar/Harry that you cannot remove your emotions, and that Voldie himself does actually feel things, he just doesn't show them. I like this thought that the Slytherins do feel things under their mask, and since this part of the story is from Severus' point of view, I'm giving you a look at the feelings under his mask.

And Dumbles will not be Super!EVIL!Dumbles, so I apologize if he might have come off like that. I'm having a bit of trouble wrapping my mind around his character, because he IS manipulative, but in a caring, annoying, 'for the better good' type of manipulative. He doesn't think he's wrong, but he knows others might perceive it that way and is trying to come off as subtly omnipotent. He is a Lord after all. Gah, I'll work harder on him I promise.

Finally the (1) that was back there is borrowed from Goblin Cat K.C.'s Oath Breaker. I love that line..

Anyways, thank-you for reading! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I like reviews, but watches or even just hits will make me happy as well, thus motivating me! The next chapter is technically written, but our Lovely Lord Voldemort debuts in it, more so than he did in this chapter, and I am very unhappy with how.. giggly I accidentally made him. So he is getting a major bit of a re-write. I'm currently training a new teacher at work as well, so I will have a bit less free time than I used to. But sometime in the next month or two, I hope!


End file.
